Pea Pod (PvZH)
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Pea Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod.}} Pea Pod 'is a premium uncommon plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 at the start of every turn. Statistics *'''Class: Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of each turn:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With As Pea Pod gradually gains stats over time, it can prove to be a powerful card if the player can play it early in the game and give it an adequate amount of protection. Its weakness, however, also revolves around its lack of utility early game: it takes 2 turns for Pea Pod to reach the standard created by Morning Glory and Arm Wrestler, and the great amount of care required for protecting it can backfire if the enemy happens to have efficient removals such as Rocket Science. This is a powerful early plant if the player can allow them to survive. Because plants go second, placing this in an empty lane will be the most logical thing to do if the player receives this first. However, if your opponent has saved brains, it may not be the best to play this as it may be destroyed by tricks like Bungee Plumber or Dance Off. Allowing Pea Pod to survive will yield the best results, so using a defensive plant on this is a great choice. Using Torchwood in tandem along with tricks like the Fertilize with this will make this plant deal a ton of damage, enough to end the game pretty early if the player plays correctly. Each plant hero generally has an effective way to protect Pea-Pod besides boosting it: *Grass Knuckles can protect it with Root Wall or Wall-Nut and further boost its survivability with Steel Magnolia. *Green Shadow can Freeze or Bounce threatening zombies. *Chompzilla has plenty of hard removal and several tricks that can reduce the stats of large zombies. *Captain Combustible has many damage-dealing cards that can eliminate threats to Pea-Pod. Potted Powerhouse can be a great partner for Pea Pod, as it gets bonus stats each turn while it is in your hand. What is also notable is that even after it has self-boosted 5 times, it will still keep on growing. Against Tricks are the player's best bet to destroy this, especially if its health increases. Destroying this early should be a priority. Using tricks such as Bungee Plumber or The Chickening should help. Bouncing it also works, as its stats will be reset. If you have Rolling Stone, use it on the plant when it is still weak. If this plant gets out of control, use Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. If you are playing as a Sneaky hero, zombies with the Deadly trait on it are effective. Gallery Pea_Pod_stats.png|Statistics Pea_Pod_card.png|Card Trivia *Its head growth is similar to the level 2 ability of the Pea Pod from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its description is a reference to the idiom, "peas in a pod." *Even though it has only one head in its statistics, it has five heads on its card and in the Rank 9 profile picture. **This also happens in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It can grow up to 5 heads. Even after it grows all its heads, it still plays the same animation as when the next turn starts. *Unlike its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it does not have leaves under its pods. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Pea cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants